


【赤龙火】Clematis

by pitayafiredoi_now



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Pitaya Dragon Cookie, pitayafire - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitayafiredoi_now/pseuds/pitayafiredoi_now
Summary: *神父龙×完全看不出的愉快犯火*架空世界/AU*三观不正，三观不正，三观不正*我流赤龙火，OOC预警
Relationships: Pitaya Dragon Cookie/Fire Spirit Cookie
Kudos: 3





	【赤龙火】Clematis

**Author's Note:**

> *神父龙×完全看不出的愉快犯火  
> *架空世界/AU  
> *三观不正，三观不正，三观不正  
> *我流赤龙火，OOC预警

0.  
愿意来听我讲一个故事吗？

那是18世纪，有这么一座早已不会出现在地图上的城市，他叫法雅，人们也叫他火焰之城。  
它在大火中被燃烧殆尽，从此不复存在。  
噢，您以为我只是想说这座城市的历史吗？那您可就猜错了。  
故事的主角是两位男人，一个是法雅唯一的神父，他自称名叫赤龙；另一位主角叫火精灵，是一个普通的青年。  
他们的真名？噢不，不，没人知道，也无人记得，他们真正的名字大约连自己都早已忘却了。

1\.   
那就让我先来和您讲讲那个可怜的青年吧。  
他早已失去了自己的名字，只因他的那两只耳朵，没错，是耳朵。  
他的两只耳如同西方神话里的精灵一样，尖又长。他的头发又是火红的色彩，人们从此便带着恶意称呼他为火精灵。  
自他出生起，就因这两只尖细的长耳遭到了几乎周边所有居民的害怕与厌弃。他的父亲更是在看到他的耳朵后，就抛下这对母子，再也不见踪影。  
他们的邻居们也都无一不对他们辱骂和诅咒，咒骂他是恶魔之子，而母亲是与恶魔媾和的女巫。  
火精灵便是在这样的环境下长大的，好在他的母亲足够爱他。

他们有栋不算大，却温暖的屋子。屋外的院子里种满了火精灵的母亲亲手种下的铁线莲。每到春天，那些白色的、有着波浪般褶皱的花朵会顺着藤蔓向上生长，花开如莲，春意四溢。  
火精灵幼时问过母亲：“妈妈，这些花代表着什么？”  
“她们代表着贫穷，可她们也象征着高洁、美丽的心。我的孩子，我相信你永远都会拥有这样一颗纯洁的心，妈妈也永远爱你。”  
可他们的生活中仍然不可避免地被周围的人害怕和蔑视着。  
火精灵从懂事起，便知道自己的这两只耳朵即是自己的原罪。他害的父亲离开了母亲，害的母亲和自己被迫活在他人的轻蔑中。  
如果他们能够死掉就好了。这样的想法在年幼的火精灵的脑子里一闪而过，他不敢深入去想，母亲告诉过他，要永远拥有一颗美丽的心。

在火精灵15岁的那年初冬，法雅来了一位新的神父。这位神父便是故事的另一位主角。  
他自称赤龙，他来得突然，更是莫名其妙地替代了原先无故身亡的神父位置。无奈这座小城市只有一座教堂，对这突然上位的神父不满的市民们也只能选择接受。  
而时间一长，见到了总是微笑着为他们布道祈祷的神父赤龙后，他们的怨言也逐渐听不到了。  
可也是在赤龙成为神父不久后的法雅，曾接连出现了少女们的失踪，而后赤身裸体地横尸郊外的可怖事件发生。  
一时间众说纷纭，大多人都认为这是恶魔降临的象征。这些害怕又无处宣泄的市民们，纷纷将矛头指向了火精灵和他的母亲。他们说火精灵是恶魔的化身，那尖耳便是证据；而他的母亲正是与恶魔交合、藏匿和包庇恶魔的女巫。  
火精灵的母亲被推上了火刑架，如同中世纪浩荡的猎巫行动那样，她被众人当成女巫，烧死了她这座城市的噩梦便会终结。  
火精灵被那些烧死她母亲的同党们架住身体，他在挣扎中看到母亲仍笑着，眼底闪着光：“愿神保佑你，永远不被黑暗侵蚀心灵。”

火光中，法雅迎来了冬季的初雪。  
青年屋外，他母亲亲手栽种的铁线莲却依旧开得绚丽。

2.  
火精灵犯了罪。  
他一把火点燃了亨特一家，那咒骂火精灵最为恶劣的一家人，也是将他母亲推上火刑架的元凶。  
所有人都以为这只是一场意外。法雅本就是内陆城市，又加之冬季的干燥，没有人会猜到这是那个刚失去了母亲的、一无所有的青年做的。  
大火包围了他们的房子，火精灵看着他们在火中竭力挣扎、痛哭失声，却快乐地笑了起来——他因看到他们的痛苦而快乐。  
“愿神保佑你，黑暗永远都不会侵蚀心灵。”  
母亲的话突然就在他的脑子里响起来，火精灵错愕地意识到自己因他人的死亡而感到了快乐。  
他突然害怕起来，为自己内心的愉悦。

火精灵去了法雅唯一的一座教堂，那是以往只和母亲在耶稣圣诞日祷告才会去的地方。  
他跪在忏悔室里，双手合十握拳：“神啊，请宽恕我，我犯了罪。”  
“我的孩子，告诉我，你犯了什么错？”  
“亨特一家的死亡是因为我，是我放火点燃了他们的屋子。我看着他们在大火里痛苦的样子却感到愉快。神父，请救救我，我不想变成这样！”火精灵的语气激动起来。  
“哦？”忏悔室帘子后的声音突然就扬了起来，带着显而易见的好奇，“你为什么会想这么做？”  
“他们！他们烧死了我的母亲！”火精灵颤抖着，“他们说我是恶魔，说我的母亲是女巫，可根本不是这样的……”他跪在地上，痛苦地捂住了嘴，好让自己不哽咽出声。  
“我的孩子，”神父突然拉开了忏悔室的帘子，握着火精灵的手臂将他扶起来，眼里带着几分悲悯和几分难以捕捉的笑意，“孩子，你只是释放了自己内心的苦痛，他们也犯下了罪过，而你只是替天主惩罚了他们。”  
“我是在替主惩罚他们……”火精灵默默念着。  
“所以，我的孩子，你没有做错任何事，这不应该成为你的困扰。”神父站起来，藏在宽大黑色教袍下的手覆于火精灵红色的头发上，另一只手在胸前划了个十字，“天上的慈父将宽赦罪恶的权力托付于我，愿你平安。”  
火精灵抬起头，向神父表达感谢，带着一身的轻松转身离去。  
“主会继续派遣你去替他惩罚恶徒。”白色长发的神父的话语从身后传来，火精灵转头又一次看向他，他的身形隐没于忏悔室的阴影中，让他看不清神父的表情。  
“我将谨遵主的教诲。”

此后的几个月里，法雅陆续发生了多起不知名的纵火事件。  
小城市的警卫们始终抓不到纵火犯，市民们的害怕和恐慌也因此一直持续到了这一年的年末。

3.  
12月的法雅与其他的城市没有什么不同。  
圣诞的节日气氛冲淡了人们的不安情绪，纵火事件好似也被掩埋在了厚厚的雪堆之下。  
市民们纷纷布置起自己的房子，挂上煤油灯，砍下松树装饰起来，包装精美的礼物盒高高低低地被摆放在树下。市中心的圣诞集市上，各种精巧的小玩意、服饰、工艺品，还有不可或缺的美食全都让人们心驰神往。  
可这一切都和我们的主角，那个青年，火精灵，没什么关系。  
他失去了一切，那破败的小屋子里没有圣诞树，没有彩灯，没有炉火，只有他一人。  
翻出以前的旧衣服穿上，围上仅能抵御寒风的围巾，他突然就想去教堂看看了，也许和神父说声新年快乐是个不错的决定。

今天是圣诞夜，街上早早地就亮起了灯。  
圣诞节时候的教堂总是格外忙碌的。教堂外是一颗巨大的松树，教士和修女们正在为其做着装饰。往里看，是亮着暖黄色灯的教堂，唱着颂歌的唱诗班，和前去教堂礼拜的教徒们，他们共同为耶稣的诞辰庆祝。  
火精灵的眼睛扫过教堂里外，却始终没看到那个想见的人——他的神父。  
在这短短几个月里，火精灵在神父赤龙的“指引”下烧了不少的人家，他一边感受着心底难以言喻的愉快，一边却因母亲的话始终无法完全地放下芥蒂。而赤龙在做的，便是帮他解开这层母亲带给他的桎梏。  
他们的关系，是神父和教徒，更是指引者和追随者。

是的，我的朋友，听到这儿我想您也明白了。  
赤龙绝不是什么传统意义上的神父，更不是什么好人。他只因能看到人类更多痛苦、扭曲的表情才成为了神父。  
当他第一次听到火精灵的忏悔，他便对这个青年产生了兴趣。  
杀人、放火，这对赤龙来说是多么有趣的一件事啊。  
可这两人的关系远不止我说的那么简单，让我继续把这个故事讲下去吧。

“平安夜你也只有一个人吗？”火精灵的肩膀被拍了拍，他扭过头，说话的正是赤龙。他今天似乎比以往看到的更像个神父的样子，一身穿戴整齐的黑袍，胸口挂着一个精巧的十字架，手里甚至还拿着本圣经。  
“神父，圣诞快乐。您也知道的，我只有我一个人了。”  
“只是这样的日子一个人待着实在有些寂寞，所以想来教堂看看您。噢，您看，我还为您准备了礼物！”火精灵从不算厚实的大衣里拿出一束小心保存着的铁线莲，脸上难得的有些羞赧，转手将花交给了赤龙，“我拿不出什么像样的礼物，只能送您这个了……这是我母亲生前种的铁线莲，想不到冬天还开着呢。”  
“圣诞快乐，火精灵。”赤龙接过这捧绝对算不上贵重的礼物，笑了笑。  
“我母亲说，铁线莲代表着……”看见他脸上不同于以往的好看的笑，火精灵似乎一下子忘了该怎么说话，脸上也泛起了一阵热。  
“代表着什么？”赤龙凑近火精灵，一手轻托起他的下巴，“嗯，让我来给你回礼吧。”说着贴上了火精灵的唇。  
“唔……！”火精灵猛地推开赤龙，扔下一句“再次祝您圣诞快乐”就飞快地往家里跑去。赤龙倒是好整以暇地看着他奔跑着有些踉跄的背影，脸上泛起了更深的笑意。

在两人看不见的地方，在那棵教堂外的巨大松树上，槲寄生悄悄地开了。

4.  
冬去春来，积雪融化，万物生长。就在大家都快忘记那个纵火犯的时候，纵火事件又开始发生了。  
那是一个火精灵又企图犯罪的深夜。  
他穿着黑色袍子，戴上宽大的兜帽，走在冷清的街道上寻找着下一个可怜的家庭。  
最近半夜巡逻的警卫多了不少，是因为自己的关系，可是那又如何呢，他可是在替主惩戒恶徒。  
穿梭在房子投下的阴影里，火精灵突然又想去教堂看看，也许能看到神父呢？不过这么晚了，想必他也已经睡下了吧。一边这样想着，他一边还是朝着教堂走去。

火精灵偷偷地翻进了教堂。月光透过彩色玻璃洒在石壁上，空无一人的教堂神圣宁静又昏暗模糊。  
他走到平日里神父布道的讲坛前，看向墙上巨大的十字架，想着神父，想着神父那帽檐下的脸，想着他和自己说话时微微勾起的嘴角，想着那双总是带着奇怪笑意的眼睛。  
“…唔！”火精灵的嘴突然被人从身后捂住，他不敢动作，直到听到身后传来熟悉的声音：“怎么大晚上的跑来教堂？又来忏悔吗？”  
嘴上的手松开，火精灵转头看向他：“我只是突然想……见见您。”说着低下了头。  
“哦？来见我？”神父轻笑了一声，“平时见得还不够多吗。”  
火精灵把头埋得更低，不肯说话。  
“火精灵，我说过的，”赤龙用手指挑起火精灵的下巴，强迫着让他看向自己，“遵从自己的心。”  
“神父，我只是……唔……”火精灵还未说完，就被神父用嘴堵住了后面的话语。  
赤龙的舌长驱直入，舌尖扫过火精灵的牙齿，转而卷起他的舌头。原本藏在黑色祭衣下的手也抓起火精灵的，另一只手则环过青年人的腰肢，将他压在了布道用的讲台上。而那青年似乎也被蛊惑住，忘情地和他那位敬爱的神父接着吻，全然忘了这是件多么不道德的事。  
当唾液从火精灵的嘴角流出，他才反应过来推开他：“您这是做什么……？！”  
“你现在最想做什么？告诉我吧，我的孩子，神会宽恕一切。”赤龙低头直直地看向身下火精灵的眼睛，诱惑着他说出自己的答案。  
火精灵的视线从垂在自己脸庞的赤龙的头发，游移到他的眼睛，那双似乎永远让人捉摸不透的眼睛。沉默良久，火精灵终于开口轻声道：“神父，我、我想和您继续做刚才的事……”声音越发地变弱。虽然不愿承认，可神父的这一吻确实让他的下半身微妙地起了反应，“但至少，请别在这里……”在深夜的教堂里做这种事，就算是火精灵也多少会有些别扭。  
“是吗？我倒是觉得挺好，还能让我看清你的脸。”赤龙抱起他走向没有被月光照射到的教堂阴暗处。  
后背刚一接触到冰冷的石壁，火精灵还没来得及说自己是并不想在教堂里做，赤龙的嘴就已贴了上来，急不可耐地吻起他。

他吻着火精灵的尖耳朵，就因这与众不同的耳朵形状，火精灵失去了母亲，失去了自己的良心，可却因此认识了神父，甚至现在在这深夜的教堂里和他做着会遭谴责的事。  
赤龙吻着他的耳朵，感受到怀中人的颤抖，轻笑着将一只手探进他的衣衫中，指尖缓缓地在他的腰窝打转，另一只手伸进了裤子里，坏心眼地揉捏着青年的屁股。  
火精灵的衬衫不知何时已经被赤龙解开，半挂在身上。赤龙一路往下吻去，亲吻着他的肩头。  
“哈……神父、”温热的舌尖色情又恶意地舔弄着他左边的乳首，突出的虎牙磨蹭着，让火精灵颤抖着发出呻吟，“哈啊、神……神父，右边也请您、啊！”  
赤龙咬住了他的乳尖，不悦：“不要叫我神父，”随即凑到火精灵的耳边，咬了一口狭长的耳尖，“叫我赤龙。”  
火精灵抖得越发厉害，下身的性器也早己因为赤龙的戏弄翘了起来，连带着声音里都带上了哭腔：“神、赤龙……请不要再戏弄我了……”  
“好啊，那就把它舔湿吧。”手指伸进了火精灵的嘴里，两根手指翻弄着他的舌头，指腹滑过舌面，引得对方又是一阵颤抖，但青年仍是认真地舔弄。赤龙的另一只手已经脱下了火精灵的裤子，玩弄起他的性器，拇指摩擦着顶端，又刮过他的柱身。  
“唔……”火精灵一边舔着赤龙的手指，一边眼睛向上看着赤龙，眼底写满着求饶。  
“哈，好了不逗你了，”抽出已经被舔得湿润的手指一点点地插进了火精灵的后穴，“你可是第一个让我这么温柔对待的人，你可要感到荣幸啊，火精灵。”  
后穴里的手指已经增加到了四根，火精灵的声音也渐渐从一开始的痛呼转为了喘息。  
“抱住我的脖子。”  
火精灵下意识地照做，接着他就被赤龙抱起腿往墙上压去。  
赤龙的阴茎强硬地挤进了火精灵的后穴，虽然做足了前戏，可赤龙的器官实在太大，眼泪立刻从眼角渗了出来，他呜咽起来：“呜……神父、赤龙，太大了……啊！好疼、好涨……”  
“忍忍就舒服了。”赤龙又亲了亲他的耳朵，下身缓慢地抽动起来。一时间，昏暗的教堂里只能听到两人的喘息。  
“哈啊……神父、啊！”后穴又被恶劣地用力一顶，火精灵的脸上露出不知是痛苦还是满足的神色。  
“叫我什么？”  
“赤龙！……哈啊……唔…好大，好舒服……”后背被教堂的石壁蹭得生疼，大约已经被磨破了皮，可火精灵眼下全然没有精力顾及背后的疼痛，完全沉浸在了这场违背教义的性事中。

“噢我的上帝啊！你们、你们这两个异教徒，怎能在神圣的教堂里同恶魔一样媾和！”一个尖锐的女声突兀地打断了赤龙和火精灵的动作，赤龙感受到火精灵内壁猛的收缩。  
“神、神父……居然是您……您怎能和这长着恶魔耳朵的魔鬼做这种事！是他诱惑了您吗？”  
“如果我说不是呢？”性事被打断，赤龙难得的流露出了显而易见的怒意，语气冷到了冰点。他不急不徐地从火精灵的后穴中抽出阴茎，脱下自己的长袍给他披上，也不管自己还暴露着的性器朝她走去。  
“您、你这个恬不知耻的……你怎么配戴着十字架！背叛了神的人怎么能够佩戴——”  
修女突然断了声，赤龙宽大的手轻抚着她的后背，温声说：“安琪儿，你是个好姑娘，我相信你不会再多说一句话了吧？” 那个名叫安琪儿的修女眼底分明带着害怕与惊慌，眼泪无声地流出，可是她却不敢多说一句话。她看着眼前笑得宛若神明，却又如同地狱魔君般的神父，哆嗦着点了点头。  
“真是个好姑娘，愿神保佑你。时间不早了，我想你该去休息了，我的孩子。”赤龙满意地眯起眼睛。  
送走修女，他转头看向方才与火精灵欢爱的地方，却不见人影。  
“又跑了？呵呵，还真是可爱。”赤龙看向教堂大门，月光透过半开的门照进来，也一并照亮了赤龙的半张脸。他的眼睛仍在暗处，笑得弯弯的，带着奇怪的笑意，“不过你是逃不开的。”  
看着自己仍旧精神的器官，赤龙的眼底越发幽深起来：“还从没有人能让我不做完就跑呢。”

5.  
火精灵又一次落荒而逃。  
他蜷缩在小而旧的木床上，闻着满满散发着赤龙味道的教袍，手里动作着，直到自己的器官疲软下来。  
他翻过身平躺在床上，看向那有些残破的屋顶，回想着今天发生的事。  
自己和赤龙的关系是什么时候开始变质的呢？  
也许是刚刚那场荒唐的性事，也许是平安夜的那个亲吻，又或许是更早以前。  
火精灵一直单纯地认为赤龙只是一个能够倾听自己告解的神父，可如果真的只是这样，自己又为何会在圣诞夜送他铁线莲呢？  
青年昏沉地在包裹着赤龙的气息里睡去。

自入春以来，纵火案仅发生了两起。入春的法雅太平了许多，巡逻在街上的警卫少了，人们也似乎都如释重负，全身心地投入了春天的怀抱。  
任谁也不知，那纵火案的真凶正处在不知如何处理和神父的关系的困窘中。  
当火精灵终于打算面对赤龙，他却发现了更多不为人知的事情。

火精灵洗干净了那晚赤龙披在自己身上的黑色教袍，又从那片母亲生前种植的铁线莲里挑选出了几株盛放的花朵，用牛皮纸小心地包了起来。他爱这些花就如他的母亲爱他一样。  
今天并不是礼拜天，教堂里三三两两的待着几个来祷告，又或是来告解的教徒。  
火精灵看着来往的修女，又突然想到了那晚被赤龙半安抚半威胁的安琪儿：不知道她怎么样了。  
“您好，请问，你们教会的安琪儿修女最近怎么样？”火精灵抓住一个经过他的修女。  
“安琪儿？唔，您这么一提我好像很久没看到她了呢？上一次看到她还是在……嗯……半个月前。”  
“半个月前……”火精灵嘟囔起来，这时间刚好与他和赤龙的那场性事相吻合。  
“也许她只是生病了吧，先生。”  
“嗯……啊？嗯，希望只是这样。”火精灵有些心不在焉，“那请问神父在哪里？我有东西要还给他。”

“上午的告解结束了，你去忙其他的吧，他交给我。”赤龙远远地从忏悔室里走出来。  
“要还给我什么？”赤龙在火精灵面前站定，他今天也穿了黑色的教袍，和自己要还给他的一样。  
“我来还你衣服。还有这个，我看她们开得漂亮，就想着送你了。”火精灵一并将东西交给赤龙，迟疑了一会儿又接着问，“你对那位安琪儿修女做了什么。”  
“谁？噢……她啊，”赤龙突然将脸凑近火精灵的耳朵旁，“想知道吗？那我们边走边说吧。”他的脸上又露出了那副奇怪的笑意。  
现下正是阳光正盛的午后，赤龙和火精灵并排走着。火精灵斟酌起字眼：“你是不是把她……赶走了。”  
“赶走那可太便宜她了。后来你是怎么处理的？自己解决？”  
“你、你把她怎么了……”  
“杀了啊，和我相处到现在，你也该发现我哪里让你觉得不对劲了吧。”赤龙的言语里透露着玩味，“你还想知道什么？我全部都可以告诉你。”  
“我杀了那个修女，还有那个臭老头，噢你还记得我刚成为神父时候的少女失踪案吗，那全都是我做的。”赤龙一步步逼近火精灵，看着他脸上的吃惊和恐惧笑意更甚。  
“不过我们可是一样的人啊——”  
“……那你，为什么要和我做那种事情……”  
“你很有趣，我很喜欢你。你第一次来忏悔就让我对你感兴趣了，你说你犯了罪，可眼底明明是喜悦，承认吧，你和我是一样的人。”赤龙一边的嘴角扬起更高的弧度，那颗虎牙露出来，竟显得他的残虐中带着些莫名的可爱。  
火精灵无言，他有些混乱，他为自己没能如母亲所愿成为一个高洁的人痛苦，为自己如此轻信神父后悔，却又为赤龙是和自己一样的人感到高兴。  
“最近我开始觉得这座城市越来越无聊了，你想和我一起离开吗。”他伸手作出邀请状，“来点燃这座无聊的城市吧，然后我们一起离开，火精灵。”赤龙如圣经中引诱夏娃吃下禁果的蛇。  
火精灵被蛊惑了，他又一次被赤龙蛊惑了。  
他伸出手，接受了他的邀请。

6.  
是的，这个故事就快要结束了。  
在将要入夏的六月，法雅终于迎来了它的消亡。

火精灵早已在城市的每一个角落都小心细密地洒满了火药。  
教堂钟楼响起十二次钟声，火精灵点燃了导线。  
以这座城市的中心教堂为起点，延伸至边边角角。  
火光已慢慢照亮了黑暗的夜空，远处也已传来了人们的尖叫声，逃跑着的，哭喊着的，想要试图挽救的……火精灵在教堂的塔楼上听着他们哭喊，看着他们奔跑，愉快的笑意浮现在脸上——他不再被母亲的话语困扰，不再压抑自己的这份快感——他笑起来，越来越大声，内心终于得到了解脱。  
“这座城市就要在火中燃烧殆尽了。”赤龙在一旁也笑着，“你看，一座城市的繁华如此简单地就剥落了。”  
“是时候离开了，火精灵。”赤龙又一次向火精灵伸出手。

城市边缘，那栋火精灵和母亲一同居住的小屋子也已燃烧了起来。他曾在这里感受过温暖，也曾在这里体会过孤独。  
院子里的铁线莲在火中摇摇欲坠，似在哭泣，又似在欢笑。  
两人停在这座城市唯一的教堂外，看着已经被火焰完全淹没的石头建筑。  
“怎么了，你舍不得了？神、父？”  
“呵，怎么可能，火精灵，你的胆子肥了不少啊。”赤龙一把扯下胸口的十字架，随意地丢进了火焰里。  
他背对着教堂，身后是天高的火焰。  
那摇摇欲坠的铁线莲终于化为灰烬，落入泥里。  
“赤龙，你知道铁线莲还有一个花语吗？”  
赤龙白色的长发在火中飘扬，他扬起下巴，示意他说下去。  
火精灵双手握拳抵于胸前，虔诚而庄严地跪下，对着不再是神父的赤龙说道：  
“宽恕我，我因你而有罪。”

从此地图上再无一座名叫法雅的城市。  
有人说，出海经商的法雅市民回到这里后，看到的仍是在火焰中燃烧的城市。  
也有人说，曾在外旅行时见过两个青年，高一点的那个有着一头柔软的白色长发，另一个矮一些的有着两只精灵一般的耳朵，他们并排走在一起，谁都无法插足。

7.  
您问赤龙和火精灵去了哪里？  
没人知道，没有人知道他们究竟去了何处。  
我是谁？  
我只是个讲故事的人。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Clematis，即铁线莲。花语有：  
> ①高洁，美丽的心  
> ②欺骗，贫穷  
> ③宽恕我，我因你而有罪


End file.
